


Another Practice Date

by luucarii



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, More Practice Dates!!, Nervous Shuichi is Nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/pseuds/luucarii
Summary: Rantaro finally takes Shuichi out on an actual date.For Day 5 of Saimami Week.





	Another Practice Date

**Author's Note:**

> Summaries are hard.
> 
> Sorta loosely connected to my other Saimami fic "Practice Dates"
> 
> but wow I love me some embarrassed Shuichi.

It was too hot, and Shuichi could swear the collar of his t-shirt was tightening around his neck. With an already flushed look on his face due to the heat, Shuichi managed a nervous smile toward the green haired boy sitting across from him. Rantaro, in turn, smiled back and Shuichi knew this was going to be a long night. The air was fresh with the salty smell of the sea and the sky was slowly shifting to the orange of an incoming sunset.

 

It was a quaint restaurant stationed directly on a private beach. According to Rantaro, a friend of his father’s owned the land and owned his own restaurant wherehe would continuously ask Rantaro to eat at. After his mini declaration of taking Shuichi on a real date, Rantaro finally had found a reason to go.

 

The food was definitely worth it — Shuichi having ordered something he couldn’t exactly pronounce while Rantaro went with something foreign — and Shuichi would be perfectly content in just finishing up the dessert they ordered and calling it a simple ‘guy’s night out.’ But with the slightly flirty comments and the way Rantaro would try to reach for his hand, Shuichi doubted it couldn’t be called anything less than a date and that he’d probably end up leaving tonight dazed with embarrassment.

 

When their waitress had dropped off a single bowl of their dessert with two spoons crossed together, Shuichi nodded a thank you and waited for Rantaro to reach first. Shuichi didn’t have much of a sweet tooth but he could manage. Rantaro’s eyes were locked onto Shuichi’s and he was chuckling lightly. The look alone was asking him _are you gonna grab it first or should I?_ The two sat there a few second longer before Shuichi gave in and reached for one of the spoons. Rantaro reached at the same time and their fingers brushed in a way that made Shuichi flush.

 

“I thought detectives were supposed to have rough exteriors. You tense up if I just look at you for more than a few seconds.” Rantaro chuckled as he took a quick spoonful.

 

“I’m… not used to this sort of thing…” Shuichi mumbled and quickly filled his mouth with a piece of the cake they were sharing. He grumbled as he chewed and he looked down, staring at the whipped frosting.

 

“Then, don’t stress and call this a real date. Call it a second practice date.”

 

“We can’t keep calling every… date we go on practice. Sooner or later we’re gonna start calling us dating ‘practice dating.’” Shuichi laughed sheepishly, curling a long strand of hair behind his ear.

 

“Which is perfectly okay, mind you. Whatever we’re called, as long as I’m with you I don’t really care.” Rantaro gave another smile and Shuichi dropped his spoon in the bowl and buried his face in his hands.

 

“Please stop doing that.”

 

Rantaro simply laughed.

 

The two lightly picked at the cake until it was just about finished. Rantaro asked for the check and paid before swiftly grabbed Shuichi’s hand and leading him down onto the beach below. The sand was cooling down as the sun was fading under the horizon. Rantaro’s fingers were tightly interlocked with Shuichi’s as they strolled down the beach, Shuichi still too flustered to say much of anything besides embarrassing babble.

 

It was a silent walk and Shuichi couldn’t help but feel like he was ruining the moment. He wished he could say something, strike up a conversation or _something_ , _anything_ but the silence he was dealing with now. Damn Rantaro for making him so flustered he couldn’t even manage a single syllable.

 

“Hey Shuichi.”

 

He mumbled a response, not able to bring himself to look up at Rantaro.

 

“I dunno if I’ve made it apparent of not, but I really do like you.”

 

Shuichi gulped, his knees suddenly feeling weak.

 

Rantaro sighed and his grip on Shuichi’s hand faltered, “I just hope I’m not overwhelming you with all this.”

 

Shuichi stopped and turned to face him, shaking his head in reassurance, “no, no! It’s not that at all. I’m just bad at all this dating stuff.”

 

His ears darkened red, and he shut his eyes closed as he pushed himself into Rantaro’s chest, nose buried deep in the soft fabric of his t-shirt. Rantaro chuckled, clearly caught off guard but already had his arms around Shuichi, wrapping him in a tight embrace. Shuichi’s arms snaked around his back and his voice wavered in anxiety when he muttered.

 

“And…I like you too Rantaro.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short considering I literally wrote it the /day of/ because hey procrastination but this was a nice fluffy write so I'm happy with it.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
